Jarred
Jarred was once the only childhood friend of the young Prince Endon. When Endon's father, the king, Alton, died from a mysterious fever that had been inflicted upon him and his queen by their chief advisor Prandine, the young prince were crowned as the king of the land. When Endon refused to wear the Belt of Deltora, as Jarred had requested him to do, because of the lies Prandine had told him and made him believe, Jarred fled the palace of Del. Later he was reunited with Endon, who realized the danger that the kingdom faced, and they retrieved the Belt, but its seven gems had been scattered throughout the kingdom. Jarred talked Endon, and his wife Sharn, into taking his name, and his wife Anna's name, and to take his place at the city's forge, so that Jarred could in turn travel to the Forests of Silence to live there with his own wife. Endon, now known as Jarred, was to retrieve the seven gems. Jarred, with his wife, were enslaved by the Shadow Lord and fled, but without his precious wife and his memories, Jarred took the name Doom and formed the Resistance, a group, whose goal it is to fight and overthrow the Shadow Lord. Later, it was revealed that Doom is Jasmine's father and that he was Jarred. History Jarred was the son of a servant in the service of the king of Deltora. After this servant died, Jarred was given to the prince, Endon, as a companion so that Endon would not be lonely. They grew up together like brothers and became very good friends. By this time, the Shadow Lord had almost completely taken over the royal family. His servants became the kings' and queens' chief advisors and led them to make bad decisions. The rule at this time was for nobody to leave the palace, and for the Belt of Deltora to be worn only on the day that the heir to Deltora became king or queen. When Endon's parents died from a mysterious fever, Endon became king. Jarred, however, began to suspect the wisdom of the rule and studied the book called The Belt of Deltora, a small blue book that held information about the belt for which it was named. He learned that the belt must be worn by the heir at all times for the land of Deltora to be safe. He tried to tell this to Endon, but the chief advisor of that time, Prandine, prevented him from doing so, and accused him of attempting to kill Endon, saying that he had a dagger in his shirt, but actually, Jarred had the book 'The Belt Of Deltora' in his shirt to show Endon. Seeing that Endon believed him, Jarred fled from the palace and was taken in by a blacksmith, Crian. Jarred eventually took over as Del's blacksmith after Crian died, and married his daughter, Anna. Before leaving the palace, he had left a note in code for Endon telling him to shoot an arrow into a tree should he ever need him and he would come. Many years later, Jarred saw they Ak-Baba attack to the tower before seperating and fleeing, and after seeing Endon's signal, found a letter attached to a wooden arrow in the road, containing a crude drawing, accompanied with a children's rhyme that told Jarred to 'wake the bear'. After deciphering the true meaning and entering the secret passage into the palace, he reunited with his old friend and he finally delivered his message from many years ago. Hastening to the tower where the belt was kept, they arrived too late to find it mangled, and the gems stolen. After a brief altercation between the two childhood friends, Sharn, and Prandine which resulted in Prandine falling to his death, they realised that Deltora had fallen to the Shadow Lord, and decided to flee. Jarred would return to his place at the Forge, and Endon and Sharn would seek refuge at Tora, Del's sister city. However, the story was not entirely true. "Jarred" was actually Endon, and the real Jarred and Anna had fled into the Forests of Silence under their friends' names, with their young daughter Jasmine, after being refused sanctuary by the . When Jasmine was seven, Grey Guards, who were on guard around the Forest of Silence, killed Anna and took Jarred to the Shadowlands. Jarred is working as a Spy Hunter with Wilbur Wilson in the O.S.S when the spy students were out of trouble. The Escape Whilst in the Shadowlands, Jarred suffered an injury from a Vraal when he fought the Vraal, causing him to lose his memories. He somehow escaped the Shadow Arena and made his way to Deltora. He found a cave in the Barrier Mountains, where he rested for a while. Not knowing who he was, he wrote the following in his own blood on the cave wall: THREE THINGS I KNOW: I KNOW I AM A MAN. I KNOW WHERE I HAVE BEEN. I KNOW WHAT I MUST DO. and placed a Resistance symbol under it. After writing, he realised that he was being followed by some Grey Guards, so he fled into a place called Kinrest, where a man named Doom lived. Believing the Grey Guards had lost his scent, he settled down with the man for a while. However, the Grey Guards discovered Jarred's hiding place and fought him, the outcome being Jarred the only survivor of the skirmish. Jarred took the man's name, Doom, and buried him at Kinrest. He then wrote the following on his gravestone: HERE LIES DOOM OF THE HILLS, WHO HOUSED A FRIENDLESS STRANGER AND SO MET HIS DEATH. HE WILL BE AVENGED! SPY HUNTER MESSAGE: I AM DOOM WILSON ''' '''SPY HUNTER OR I WILL CATCH YOU LATER It is possible that Doom's escape from the Shadowlands was the reason that the Shadow Lord created the shutting spell encountered by Lief and the others in The Shadowlands The Resistance Doom eventually became the leader of The Resistance, and developed a hatred of King Endon based on what information about him that he was able to gather. He developed the belief that the Shadow Lord must be fought with strength of arms rather than depending on the magic that had failed him. At some point he went to the Valley of the Lost to find the diamond guarded by The Guardian, and became the first person to solve his riddle of discerning his true name. Upon discovering the name to be Endon, he refused the prize and fled, vowing never to reveal what he thought the former king had become, unknowingly playing into the Shadow Lord's hands. Doom also developed an instinct for sensing Ols, and whenever he felt something to be amiss, he struck. In Dain's experience, Doom was never mistaken, though Doom could not sense Grade 3 Ols. Doom also found Dain and took him in. City of the Rats Lief, Barda and Jasmine, Doom's daughter, though neither of them knew it at the time, first encountered Doom in Tom's shop, where Doom, having already heard of Sorceress Thaegan's demise, stopped to buy a coil of Tom's self coiling rope. Drawing the symbol of the Resistance in the dust on the counter, Doom was charged only one silver coin for the rope as opposed to the normal price of three. During this time, Doom revealed his hatred of Endon by calling the thorns on the road the "Del King's Thorns." The Shifting Sands Suspicious of the Champion Games held in Rithmere, Doom entered, planning to discover what happened to the Champions and finalists of the Games who so frequently disappeared. In Rithmere he encountered Lief, Barda and Jasmine again, and having heard the rumors of a boy, a man and a wild-haired girl with a black bird undoing the Shadow Lord's evil, he tried to convince them not to participate, attacking them in a darkened corridor and stealing their room key, leaving a threatening note. Jasmine cut him with her hidden dagger in the process, forcing him to conceal the wound. He later locked them in their, room, but they were released by Mother Brightly in time for the games. Doom advanced to the finals, at which point Lief, Barda and Jasmine learned his name. Doom was selected to battle Barda (going by the name Berry), and the two were equally matched. Doom eventually distracted Barda enough to disarm him and defeat him, advancing to the next round. He planned to lose to Glock, and let the Jalis suffer the fate he would for winning, having seen Glock's violent nature, but when Dain served them drugged Queen Bee Cider to eliminate Jasmine and Neridah, Jasmine declined the drink, and Glock promptly drank it himself, causing both of them be knocked out. Doom fought Jasmine, who eventually beat him, though Doom implied that he might have lost on purpose later. After Brightly directed the finalists to be captured by Grey Guards, Doom released Lief, Barda, Jasmine, and later Glock and Neridah. He revealed his status as the leader of the Resistance, and asked them to come with him, but Lief, Barda and Jasmine refused. Dread Mountain Jasmine dreamed about Doom and the other people that they had met during her first experience with the Dreaming Spring water. Lief, Barda and Jasmine later dicovered both the original Doom's grave as well as Doom's first message, written in his own blood. Relationships *Lief *Barda *Jasmine *King Endon Trivia * He became the leader of The Resistance, and was a close ally of Lief, Jasmine and Barda, even saving them a trip to the Shadow Arena in the fourth book. It was only when he sustained a bad injury to the head in Return to Del when he remembered who he was, and realized Jasmine was his daughter. * in the last 4 Sisters book, Jasmine suspected Doom of being a spy, but it turned out to be false. After they found out, she told him of her suspision and he said he would of thought the same. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Del (tribe)